Baby, Now You Do
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: "'Sides, it wouldn't be any fun to kiss you if it wasn't a little dangerous!" "….I don't actually think it's possible to say that without sounding sarcastic." "What are you going to do with me? Well, for starters, you can use your tongue to—mmph mph!"


**A/N: **This is entirely dialogue, and it might get confusing at times. Just know that Shima is the one talking, and Rin is the recepient. The dots at the beginning of a sentence signal the pause wherein Rin talks/replies, which you cannot see, of course. This is kind of set in my own 'verse, so to speak, and so it has nothing to do with the original plot. It's very short and ridiculous, but I had to get it out _somewhere_. The idea's been bugging me for a while.

**Important Note**_**:**_**Shima is the**_ only_ **one speaking. Yeah, Rin is **_there_, **but his words are **_not_ _written/typed_**.**** The three periods at the beginning of sentences are merely **_placeholders indicating a point in the conversation in which Rin **would** reply **had I included it. **_**Every word down there is coming from **_Shima's_ mouth**. ****I apologize for not making that more clear.**

The idea came to me after I realized that I needed to work on writing dialogue. Needless to say, I failed. (This was hastily scribbled onto paper during a lecture in my art class... Let's hope it wasn't anything important...) The title came from a song I think is oddly befitting of the two: Video Games by Lana Del Ray. It might make more sense to the readers of my other story, but I'd recommend listening to it, anyway.

**Pairing: **Shima/Rin (boy x boy)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the video game mentioned. They belong to Kazue Kato and Nintendo, respectively.

* * *

**Baby, Now You D****o**

"Yo, dude, you want to come over? ...Yeah, _of course_ I've got Super Mario Karts—Hey, there's no need to have that kind of tone with me, young lady! ...Gahahahah! No, no, I'm _really _sorry, man. I didn't mean it—honest!"

"….'Sides, it wouldn't be any fun to kiss you if it wasn't a little dangerous! Haha—No, don't hang up—ahahaha! Come on! It _was_ funny. ...No one has _your _sense of humor! Now, lighten up a bit, dude. I'm only joking—_Calm down! _Okay, okay—Your sense of humor _is_ refined, and _no_, it's _not_ prudish or anything, _really_. Better? ….I don't think it's possible to say that without sounding sarcastic."

"...Yeah, yeah, just get your ass over here already. Who knows? My parents don't give a shit. And anyway, you're practically an adult already. You don't need to ask for permission. …..How should I know? Just climb out of your window or somethin'. How do I suppose you do that? Take some of your sheets, tie them into a knot, and climb down 'em. _Yes_, I do realize that this is not some crappy chick flick and that the laws of gravity _do_ apply. Do _you _realize that you could just as easily tell your parents to fuck off and proceed to stomp out the door? Mm-hm... I'll see you in a bit!"

"Welcome to my humble abode! ….Shut up! I am _not_ cheesy. ….Says the guy that wishes people a 'Hoppy Easter!' ….That's what I thought. Now you head upstairs while I procure tonight's dinner. ….So what if it's just soda and TV dinners? Do you want to—No, never mind. ….No particular reason—I just thought I'd like to live to see tomorrow, thanks. ….Ow! What the hell? ...Don't just hit me and run away! …..What's _his_ problem?"

"Are you prepared to have your ass handed to you? ...What_ever_! You cheated that time, and you know it! Let's just get started, okay? ….Why do _you_ get to be Yoshi? …..No... But—but! I might have! ...That's not the point! What _is _the point? ….Ah, no, you can be Yoshi... I wanted Toad anyway. What are you going to do with me? Well, for starters, you can use your tongue to—mmph mph! ...What? I was _just_ going to say that you could use your tongue to get the cheese off of your cheek—What were _you _thinking of?"

"…._Gasp! Rin_! Tsk. Tsk. You naughty, naughty boy! ….Of course, _I'm_ all for it—Ah! _Seriously_, dude! That hurts like a bitch! _What the hell_. ….Yeah, well, I guess I _did_ deserve that one... Aw, man, I'm going to be black and blue tomorrow at school, and everyone's gonna be all like 'What happened to you?' and I'll be all like 'I was Rin's bitch!' and they'll be all like 'Whaaat?' and I'll be all like 'Yeah, I know—I should be on top, but an aggressive Rinny-poo is too much for me!' and they'll be all like 'Ohhhh...' and I'll be all like 'Yeah, he's sexy as fuck' and they'll be all like '_Duh_!' and I'll be all like 'And he's _mine'—_Ah, oops—I mean, 'I'm _his_' and they'll be all like 'We know!' and it'll be _magical_, just _magical_!"

"...Rin? Rin! Where'd you go? Hey, I was _kidding_! Learn to take a joke, dude! Come on, let's play! ...Ohhhh, I get it. You're _scared_. ...Scared I'm gonna school you in SPK, that's what. ….Wait—Why are you looking at me like that? …..Are those tears? Wa-Wait a second! Why am I an idiot? ….Hey!... _No_, I _won't_ let go 'till you tell me what's up. Why are you crying? ….It's _obviously_ not 'nothing'. No one reacts like this over 'nothing'. ….Hey, hey, it's okay—Don't say that. You're _not_ stupid. …..You're right—I _don't_ know. That's why you should _tell_ me. ….Look, I promise I won't laugh or anything. Just tell me."

"...What? ….You-you... _like_... me? ...Wha! Nonononono! Don't cry! Shh... It's okay. I'm glad you told me. …..And don't look so grim—I haven't even given you my answer yet. ….Y-yeah, I, ah... _l...like... _you... too... Ah, geez, this is embarrassing. ...What? Sh-shut it! You're blushing, too! ….I-_idiot_... Wow, your hair is soft... Feels like... Gah! My mind is buzzing so much that I can't even properly recall cheesy descriptions from those chick flicks I was forced to endure... Well, _sorry_. The fact that my hair is slightly greasy from all of my hair products is a small price to pay to look like _this sexy beast _every day. ….Stop that! Why? It's... _embarrassing_, that's why! My heart's already almost beating out of my chest—Don't encourage it."

"..._Of course_ you can kiss me, you idiot..."

* * *

**A/N**: These two are _not_ OOC, and you are _not_ going to completely ignore the review button and exit out of this window as quickly as humanly possible... N-no way... Ah, but seriously, I wasn't exactly aiming to make Rin so _ugh, _but this was just for fun and to let off steam anyway. I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
